Yang Berharga
by Shiazen
Summary: Ace adalah sosok yang mampu membuat orang-orang bahagia. Begitu pula yang dirasakan oleh little Oars. My first OP fic. Warning inside. Mind to RnR, CnC? p.s: little Oars ga ada di pilihan karakter, jadi pake Ace aja.


Yihiiy! My first OP fanfic! Ini little Oars PoV ._.

Umm, maap kalo ada yang salah, n... Cekidott!

**

* * *

Yang Berharga**

Disclaimer: OP punya oda-sensei, kalau punyaku, ace ga akan mati *plak*

Warning: AU(pastinya), OOC(dikit), pair yang (baca: super) aneh, juga mengandung spoiler.

* * *

Kupikir makhluk sepertiku tidak akan pernah merasakan apa itu kasih sayang, juga apa itu cinta. Tapi sejak kedatanganmu, aku merasakan segalanya berubah...

Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku hanya beranggapan bahwa kau hanyalah pria sok nan sombong. Kudengar kau menantang Edward Newgate, kakek tua itu. Kuakui kau hebat karena mampu menandingi Jimbei, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya menantang Whitebeard.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria tua berkumis putih itu, ia sampai menangkatmu menjadi 'anak'nya. Sungguh keputusan yang mengejutkan. Tapi dari situ, aku justru bisa mengenalmu lebih baik.

Kenyataanya, kau tidak seperti yang kupikirkan. Kau adalah pribadi periang dan bersahabat. Dengan cepat kau mampu bersosialisasi dengan seluruh awak kapal.

Pernah suatu hari, kau menanyakan padaku apakah aku merasa panas. Karena ukuran tubuhku yang besar, aku lebih dekat dengan matahari, begitu katamu. Aku tidak habis pikir ternyata ada yang memperhatikan hal itu, aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya. Karena ku jawab 'ya', kau membuatkan sebuah topi raksasa untukku. Setiap hari kukenakan topi itu. Aku merasa nyaman di bawahnya. Tidak kepanasan saat terik matahari menerpaku, tidak kedinginan saat salju turun. Terlebih lagi, topi itu membuatku selalu teringat padamu.

Kau adalah orang pertama yang benar-benar memperhatikanku. Seseorang yang membuatku merasakan nikmatnya kasih sayang. Kau berikan kepadaku sesuatu yang tidak pernah kupikirkan akan kudapatkan sebelumnya.

Saat kudengar kau kalah dari Teach dan dipenjarakan di Impel Down, aku sangat menghawatirkanmu. Terlebih lagi saat mendengar pimpinan divisi 2 bajak laut Shirohige akan mengeksekusimu. Saat itu juga aku bertekad untuk menyelamatkanmu. Tidak, aku belum siap kehilanganmu. Aku belum siap kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang berharga dalam hidupku.

Dengan dibantu Edward Newgate dan krunya, aku berhasil masuk ke pelabuhan markas besar angkatan laut. Perang besar terjadi. Tapi aku tidak peduli, yang aku pedulikan hanyalah dirimu. Menyelamatkan dirimu adalah prioritas utamaku. Ku hajar semua orang yang menghalangi jalanku.

Kau bilang agar aku jangan mendekat. Kau khawatir ukuran badanku yang besar akan menjadi sasaran yang mudah. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku lebih menghawatirkan dirimu dibanding diriku sendiri. Aku tidak peduli jika ribuan peluru menghantam tubuhku. Aku tidak peduli meski jutaan orang menyerangku. Tujuanku hanya satu, menyelamatkanmu.

Kapal-kapal musuh kuhancurkan, semua yang menghalangi ku singkirkan. Sampai pada akhirnya Kuma menghalangiku. Tapi aku terus maju. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, apapun yang terjadi.

Kau meneriakan namaku ketika Ursus Shock dari Kuma meledakanku. Tapi aku belum mati, aku masih harus menyelamatkanmu. Kuberjalan maju meski sakit tidak tertahan. Namun Doflamingo mengacaukan segalanya. Kurasakan kakiku perih bukan main. Aku kehilangan kaki kananku.

Tapi aku tidak menyerah. Aku masih punya sedikit kesempatan untuk menyelamatkanmu. Meski kaki tidak bisa menopang tubuhku, ku ulurkan tanganku untuk meraihmu.

Aku dapat melihat dirimu menatap ngeri dan tidak tega saat melihatku. Tapi aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu, orang yang telah membuat hidupku berarti.

Ace-kun...  
Kuteriakan namamu saat aku berusaha menggapaimu. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi dan aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Kutatap kembali dirimu, meski pandanganku mulai kabur, kupaksakan diriku untuk menggapaimu.

Ya, hanya menggapaimu, paling tidak aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Kuulurkan tanganku lebih panjang lagi. Sedikit lagi...  
Kumohon, izinkanlah aku menggapainya. Bahkan jika itu hal terakhir yang dapat kulakukan. Tapi serangan Kuma benar-benar menimbulkan efek yang dasyat. Tubuhku tidak kuat lagi menahannya. Sedikit lagi, hanya sedikit... tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku gagal, kematian sudah menjemputku.

Hal terakhir yang kudengar ketika aku jatuh, kau meneriakan namaku. Itu membuatku sedikit lebih nyaman sekaligus merasa bersalah.

Aku gagal menyelamatkanmu. Tapi paling tidak, aku mati karena mencoba menyelamatkanmu. Karena kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku. Portgas D. Ace...

* * *

Ah? Angst ya jadinya? Pair yang super aneh lagi ==". Terserah deh mau anggep ini shounen ai atau sebatas persahabatan aja.  
Ini fic OP pertama sih DX Jadi, kasi tau pendapat mina-san tentang fic intan. Bagus, biasa, jelek? Review or flame please? :D


End file.
